Heads of Gryffindor
by Starra-Lupin
Summary: Remus and Hermione are both teachers at Hogwarts, but diffrent than most... please read and review
1. I'm home

Yo all! This is my first Harry Potter Fic that I'm posting here and I'm just warning you I may be a little OOC at some times. but part of that is saying that I sometimes I work with characters that may not have very many lines in the books. I do sometimes make up pieces of people's backrounds when there is nothing already there. I do tend to use some overused sub- plots but I try my best to be creative and somehow make it unique. OOOKKAAYY!!! Done with the scripted explanations, yes I'm kinda crazy sometimes, but hang with me.  
  
This will be a RL/HG fic I had considered doing a SS/HG fic on the same storyline (since I've been reading A LOT of them lately) but I couldn't find enough filler for it (you know the parts that give a story body in between the essential segments) ANYWAY, I just couldn't come up with enough basic story parts to make it believable so sorry Sevvie fans I just couldn't get it SOWWY!! : ( And I'm extremely sorry for raving when I get started I just cant stop.  
  
Disclaimer: no I don't own Harry Potter or any of his associates they belong to the goddess that is J. K. Rowling. come on J.K. I'll buy em from ya for a quarter.no? .didn't think so.. WAAAA!  
  
She was so happy to be going back to Hogwarts. It had always been her true home. She had only graduated the preceding spring and she already missed it, though she had always missed it over the summer. She smiled at the beautiful old building. Now it would be her home. for good. Clutching the letter somewhat nervously she pushed open the big castle doors and stepped carefully inside like she was afraid this would suddenly shatter to the ground and she would wake up in the little room she had shared with Ginny after Voldemort killed her parents. When She had received the letter she had first been shocked by the fact that Minerva had decided to retire her position as Transfiguration teacher and as the head of Gryffindor. Of course she would still be the deputy headmistress being the only one fit for the job and she would still stay at Hogwarts as the live in member of the school board. Second she had been shocked that she was even considered for Minerva's replacement let alone suggested for the job by various members of the faculty. Third she had started to believe that this whole thing was an incredibly amazing dream and she would just wake up any minute.  
  
"Hello!" she yelled into the cavernous front hall hearing the echoes bounce off the walls repeating her greeting  
  
"Hello Hermione" said a soft voice that came from her far right. There leaning against the wall was a tall thin figure. He, It was obviously a he, began to walk into the light. When the figure stepped into the sunlight she could see a composed face with honey colored eyes and pale brown hair, several silver streaks going through it.  
  
"Remus! I haven't seen you since last Christmas!" she cried wrapping her arms lightly around him in a friendly hug. Hermione thought back to Christmas the year before, Sirius had been recently pardoned and Sirius, Harry, Ron, Remus, and herself had had a huge party at the house that Sirius had bought and they all had dubbed this new house New Godric's Hollow. One of the guys had rigged the punch (she suspected that it wasn't Remus) and they had all gotten roaringly drunk. Hours later they had all woken up in a big jumble. Hermione had had both legs draped diagonally across Harry's chest so her feet were next to his head, one arm was tucked under her back painfully asleep the other was lying on Ron's upper arm and her head was braced against Remus' knee. Slowly they had and untangled themselves and walked, in agony, into the kitchen for some hangover potions. She smiled at the memory. That was probably the first time since her parents had died that she felt that she had a family.albeit a highly strange family but still a family none the less.  
  
"Albus sent me to escort you to his office." he said after she let go of him.  
  
"Well let's go then!" she levitated her luggage and began to follow him  
  
End of chapter one  
  
That may be OOC or not depending on how you view the Characters advice is requested though I may not use it but blames will be used to heat my freezing basement bedroom.BRRRR!! ^_^ 


	2. Moving In and New Duties

Heya Its currently 9:53 PM and I'm well into my exceptionally boring, copy from notebook type-a-thon. I just spent hours working on a report for school and now I'm making myself write up the stories that I have written  
  
Disclaimer: WAAAHH! Come on J.K. I want em.no? . WAAAHHHH!  
  
*************************** Chapter two: settling in  
  
"Oh Miss Granger, or should I say Hermione since you are going to be a teacher here before long" The Headmaster greeted as Hermione and Remus walked into his office. "Hello Headmaster. er. Albus" greeted Hermione awkwardly.  
  
"So Hermione I need to see that you get settled in." Said Minerva who was standing next to Albus' side  
  
"Yes. Minerva" She followed the woman out of the office and along the hallways and staircases until they reached the Portrait of The Fat Lady and Stood next to it where there was a thick burgundy drape. When Minerva pushed it away there was a little alcove with a painting of a pair of lovers embracing on the right wall but there was a steady life to this painting they stood there in place but it seemed that they were asleep and breathing softly because they moved ever so slightly but didn't wake up as the other paintings did. Minerva slipped into the alcove before Hermione realized that it was wide, at least the size of the Gryffindor house door probably a little wider, and as she walked deeper a small golden lantern lit itself and another painting was reveled this one was the size of the Gryffindor house door and the subject was a pretty young girl with pale hair, pale blue robes and a crown of wild daisies. She looked like she was about sixteen or seventeen not very much older than herself and she was sleeping against the tree in the picture.  
  
"Miss Marina wake up!" Minerva called into the picture and the girl began to open her eyes  
  
"Yes Minerva what is it?" she asked sleepily rolling over revealing a handsome young man with bright red hair and blue-green robes sleeping next to her  
  
"I have a young lady who would like to live here," explained Minerva  
  
"Just one person?"  
  
"Yes Miss Marina" Minerva replied winking at the girl.  
  
"Very well then, what will your password be?" asked the blonde girl  
  
"May I change it later?" asked Hermione contemplating her options "and can it be a phrase?"  
  
"Of course to both questions Miss."  
  
"Hermione. And I want my pass phrase to be 'Either the darkness alters, or something in the sight adjusts itself to midnight and life steps almost straight'"  
  
"Alright Hermione you may go in now" stated the portrait swinging the doorway open to the set of rooms. As Hermione walked into the main room, one that reminded her of the Gryffindor common room to the right was a tower room that was a split level of one of the towers in the courtyard. To her left was a study that contained two desks and various filing boxes and that had two tiny hallways one to a secret passage into the Gryffindor common room and the second into a secret passage into the kitchen, she assumed and was correct in her assumption that each of the teachers had one of these passages. She moved into the top area of the spit floor of the tower room. She was amazed by the brightness of a room with deep wine red walls. The lamps were fitted with gold glass but none of them were on the light was coming from a huge window that was about 3 feet off the ground. Just below it was a bed that used up about 1/3 of the floor space in the room, there were thin white gauzy curtains around the window and some, fastened to the walls next to the bed that would obviously cover the bed if need be. There was another layer of curtains on the window and the bed these ones made of heavy burgundy velvet obviously used to keep the sleeper in the dark and not to let drafts in. all the rest of the wall space was devoted to a private library with a shelf to add her own books, except where the dresser sat. Already in wonder she left the top spit and walked down the stairs to the second split this one was a bright bathroom with another huge window and a large bathtub that was rather like the one in the prefects' bathroom. And to one side was a shower room. The whole floor was paved with white, pale burgundy, and pale gold tiles. The window was fitted with gold curtains. After exploring the rooms she turned and realized Minerva hadn't even come into the rooms at all Hermione had left her at the door and she had left sometime during the exploring.  
  
The one week from the time Hermione arrived to the time the students would be arriving had passed and Hermione had already gotten four letters from Ginny begging her to tell her what and where her job was but Hermione had already decided that she really wanted to see the look on her younger friend's face when she saw her sitting up there with the teachers. Minerva had explained to her the way her training in would work. After one month she would take over the first years and every month after that she would take a new class ending with seventh years in the spring.  
  
At last the day the students arrived came and Hermione was exceptionally nervous because she would be meeting the new first years in the front hall and bringing them into the dining hall. When she got to the front hall she realized something, even when she was a seventh year she had never realized how fragile and scared the first years seemed.  
  
"Quiet please!" Hermione said her voice now loud and commanding she hoped she wasn't scaring them too much she remembered how frightening Minerva seemed when she had come to escort them.  
  
"When you enter the hall you will promptly be sorted into your houses. Here at Hogwarts your house is like your family. The houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." Finishing her speech she walked them up the isle between tables and took her seat between Minerva and Remus. Minerva got up quickly to actually sort the students, which happened relatively fast for there were only 17 this year. Rather low compared to other years Dumbledore quickly made the announcements which consisted of the fact that the forbidden forest was not for students to go into and the forbidden item list was now extended to include Weasley's' Wizard Wheeze's Laughing and Licking Lasso and then he simply said two words as he had said in her fourth year  
  
"Tuck in" *******************  
  
I hope that was good.. And for the pass quote it was Emily Dickens and Laughing and Licking were the only words I could think of that start with 'l' that could be used to describe a lasso, even one in the Potterverse *Review* 


End file.
